


Cisco Can't Take the Heat

by EnigmaticSplendor



Series: push/pull [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaticSplendor/pseuds/EnigmaticSplendor
Summary: The air conditioner dies like a traitor.





	Cisco Can't Take the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the Writing Feedback Network's Sumner 2.0 challenge. It's just short and I'm very pleased with it :)

Cisco's air conditioner dies in the middle of August, which leaves his poorly insulated apartment a sauna, and leaves Cisco a sweaty mess.

 

One would think a well respected mechanical engineer would be able to fix his own air conditioner without much trouble. And they'd be right! Unfortunately for everyone involved they would forget that heat exhaustion sets in really quickly when you've been baked half to death by your own home. 

 

So Cisco, ever inventive, lies down in front of the open refrigerator, bag of frozen peas resting against his chest and waits for heat stroke to set in.


End file.
